A New Era
by TuffbutCriesSometimes
Summary: Friendship and love are two completely different things. But when 4 guys transform their relationship into a full out war for just one girl, will Hinata be able to choose? Rated M because of intense feelings and bad words :3
1. Lost and Found

****

**Just a Peek: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba are born into the new world as animals, humans, or killers. Hinata, starts to care for them and all of them fall in love with her, but at different times. They turn into humans overnight, but the little unseeming crush for Hinata grows into a full out love war for the one girl. **

Hinata: Age 17. Looks: Shippuden-like, but her bangs are side bangs.

Naruto: Age 18. Looks: Shippuden-like, but more musculy built

Sasuke: Age 18. Looks: Shippuden-like, but hair is longer. Not so long to look feminine.

Gaara: Age 19. Looks: Shippuden-like, more muscles.

Kiba: Age 18. Looks: Shippuden-like. Sasuke-length hair ruffled and messy.

'Blah': Thoughts. "Blah": Talking.

I try to at least make the characters match with their personalities, but apparently I'll try. This is my first story so please be critical and tell me what I need to work on. Oh and I need beta readers to notice any mistakes or anything. I don't know how long this story will go, when it will stop, but if I feel a deep connection to this I'll continue or read the reviews. :3

* * *

A new era, a new sense of excitement and danger. A new world filled with ninjas, and the impossible. Hinata, was talking her regular night walks in the woods. Nobody ever missed her, nobody even asked why. A rustling behind her, startled her thoughts and turned around to see who it was. The small, nine-tailed fox was absentmindly attacking the black and blue wolf. It kind of looked like playful love until a scratch landed on the fox. Mad, the red animal lunged at the wolf, trying to kill. Staring at the scene, Hinata wondered in amazement she haven't fainted yet from the sight. Eeps silently rose from her vocal cords catching the fox's attention. Barking, he ran over to Hinata and actually tackled her down with force. Heaving for air, light-purple tinted eyes looked into bright blueberry orbs. Nuzzling against the crook of her neck, it gave out and fell asleep. By instinct, Hinata slowly sat straight and cradled the creature in her arms. On the collar, it read Naruto.

"Naruto..." Hinata murmured. Hearing his name, Naruto nuzzled closer to Hinata's warmth. The wolf, hesitating, walked over to look at Naruto. Crawling in her other arm, the wolf yawned and let his eyelids curtained over his eyes. Surprised, Hinata read the name tag and said it in her head. Sasuke. The collars had showed that the original owners didn't wanted them anymore. Literally. Standing up gently, she took both of the lost animals to her small apartment. Both of them now awake, raced across the open floor and explored the place. Sighing, Hinata walked upstairs to take a bath when a nudge on the side of her leg caught her attention. She picked up Naruto and decided to wash him. Sasuke, jealous of being ignored, he nudged Hinata's other leg and was happily carried too. Dropping the dogs, Hinata went to start the bath, cleaning her new pets later. Stripping of her clothes, Hinata put her hair up in a towel with a few strands framing her face, sunk into the lavender scented bath and inhaled deeply.

"Ahh..." Little splashes from either side of the bathtub tensed her and she glanced to see who it was. Seeing nothing, Hinata continued to relax, enjoying the water. A wolf head popped in between her breasts and Hinata blushed wildly with her eyes enlarged. Naruto, appeared out of nowhere and started nipping at he neck from behind.

"N-N-N-Naruto! S-stop!" Yelping, Naruto jumped over straight into Sasuke. Barking and clawing at each other, none of them noticed Hinata wrap her arms around both of them. Embracing the animals, they snuggled into Hinata's chest. Full clothed, Hinata tended to the cuts, bruises, fleas, fur of coat, basically everything till they could be noticed as angels. Plopping down on her bed. Hinata cuddled underneath the covers with Sasuke and Naruto wiggling in. Letting out another sigh, Hinata closed her eyes and waited till her thoughts cleared. Swishes of light rained on her room. Opening her eyes, she found she was stuck. Wondering what it was, Hinata saw two arms draped around her shoulders and another pair of arms curled around her tummy.

'Arms?' Spikes poked from the boy's head in front of her forehead. His face was childish, but handsome. All he had on was orange/black pants with a only a jacket splayed open to show the 6-pack underneath. His lips were awfully close to hers and with a push of fear. She shoved both of them off the bed. Loud thumps echoed the room and cries were followed.

"Jeez. Who freaking pushed me off the bed?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, dobe. Stop shouting. And in case you haven't noticed. I got pushed off too." Sasuke snapped back.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to push y-you off that h-hard. I-I just r-really d-d-don't know h-how you got i-into my r-room." Naruto, immediately feeling the effects of winter cold, quickly joined back onto the bed and hugged Hinata till her body heat rubbed off of him. A red crayon scribbled across her cheeks and a silent eep came from Hinata.

"Hn. Move over Naruto, I'm cold too. Oh, what's your name." Sasuke joined in on the hug fest and her blush deepened.

" H-Hinata. W-wait! This i-is not even p-possible! You guys were just animals." Hinata said.

"We don't know what happened either, but I guess the change is permanent." Sasuke said cooly while firmly pressed Hinata's body against his.

"Hinata. Have you ever let anyone felt your skin? It's so soft. And your hair. You smell like lavender." Naruto chimed in. Naruto tugged Hinata back and laid her across his lap. A gasp erupted from her chest and Naruto laughed.

"Th-than-thank you N-Naruto-kun." A good view from Sasuke surprised her. Dark long hair with spikes protruding from the back. Black pants around his waist, a muscle tee snugly fitted around his body. His eyes were like the darkest nights. He was amazingly handsome like challenging Naruto's looks. With two gorgeous boys fitted between her on a bed, Hinata almost wanted to faint. Rumbles emitted from Naruto's stomach and Hinata started to go downstairs to cook breakfast.

"Naruto-kun and S-Sasuke-kun should go freshen up and I'll m-make f-food okay?"

"Sure! Oi! Hinata make sure you cook lots!" A slap hit Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

"Next time dobe, we won't even have somebody to make our food." Shouts and insults were thrown back and forth while Hinata descended downstairs. Water dripping from her face, teeth brightly shinning, and refreshed, Hinata stepped out of the bathroom and strapped on an apron. Sizzles, pops, crackles, a heavenly aroma drifted around the kitchen. The table was filled with crescent rolls, bacon, eggs, jelly, and all other kinds of delicious stuff. Racing towards the table, Naruto devoured everything while Sasuke ate nice and neat. Hinata soon sat down and politely took toast and smeared on jelly. Drinking tea, Hinata let out a huge sigh.

"You sure sigh a lot." Naruto said in between chews.

"D-does it bother you Naruto?" Hinata tilted her head and gave him a questioning look.

"Awww, Hinata-chan it's okay, but when you do that it's just too cute." Blushing furiously, Hinata continued sipping her tea.

"You forgot to mention Naruto that she also looks cute when she blushes." Sasuke muttered. Overhearing the comment, Hinata chose her teacup as her stare object and trying to fight the growing urge to faint. Awkward silence rushed in and of course, Naruto kept the chatter up by himself.

"Ummm, s-so what are y-you guys? Dopplegangers? Devils? A-angels?" Hinata whispered.

"We're animals. But as you can see, we turned into humans. Categorized as humans. End of that." Sasuke replied back.

"Humans don't e-exist in the New E-Era. It's either you're b-borne with a s-special trait or you're in another world."

"You're human, Hinata." Naruto said.

"Ummm, I-I'm a Hyuuga, Naruto-kun. I have t-the Byakugan, that's w-why my eyes don't have p-pupils."

"Hn. Byakugan. Why don't you have a pure white hue, but purple?"

"Hinata-chan's deformed?" Naruto shouted.

"U-uh... N-Naruto-kun, i-i-if you say i-i-it like t-t-that..." Embarassment rose on her face and and a eep escaped when Sasuke grabbed her. Her hands on his chest, Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Dobe, shut up. Say that to Hinata again and I'll break your throat." A gasp arose from underneath him and caught his attention.

"I-it's okay. I-it d-doesn't matter."

"No. Hinata, if anyone abuse you, let tears slide down your cheeks, hurt you in any way, I'll personally come after them." The last part gentle, his eyes looked at Hinata and noticed she was crying.

"Awwww, look what you did to Hinata. You made her cry!" Naruto rushed over and pulled her in a hug. Turning around, Hinata showed her sincere smile while water sliding down her cheeks.

"T-thank you, Sasuke-kun." Still smiling. "Thank you for caring and protecting me. Even though we just met, I think I'm starting to like you a lot Sasuke-kun." Miraculously her stuttering stopped. Hinata's blush was passed on to Sasuke's face who was in total shock. His heart, like a candle, was sparked, but died out leaving only warmth and a lasting effect. Naruto on the other hand, wanted to start yelling at Hinata what was she thinking. He knew he was jealous of Sasuke, but he couldn't admit it. His grip tightened and a unreadable emotion was taped on his face.

"Naruto-kun. Are you okay?" Innocent eyes glazed over his face.

"Y-yeah! Yeah. I'm okay Hinata-hime." Feelings were replaced with a huge grin. "So now what Hinata?"

"Maybe we should go the market. I need ingredients to cook for-" Naruto grabbing Sasuke and Hinata, ripped them from their original spots.

"Wait! I didn't even change or get my purse yet!" A silent "Hn" was all that was heard of Sasuke.

The streets bustling with people, kids, animals, all the living things are moving as if their life depended on it. When Hinata arrived in a sundress with sandals (she looked extremely cute), hair in pigtails, and with a basket in hand wasn't even noticed. Instead, the world seemed to focus on the angels beside her. Girls rushed over and bodies acted like a crusher for Hinata.

"Have fun you guys okay? I'll be back in an hour. Just call me!" She gave them cellphones before leaving because of the guys 'missing' their Hinata-hime. While running she bumped into a hard wall. Before she could fall she was face to face with a man who had a tattoo on the corner of his forehead.

"Love..." Hinata was lost in her thoughts until she stood on both of her feet. "I'm so sorry!" With a bow, she lifted her head to examine the man she ran into. Wild and red uncombed hair like Naruto's, deep turquoise eyes, regular shirt and jeans. The lonley playboy look.

"What's your name?"

"H-Hinata?"

"_Hi-na-ta_. What a unique name for an adorable girl." Fingers touched hers and they lifted her hand to kiss them. A slight pink color dashed against her face. "Do you need help shopping?" Her head bobbed up and down. Silence enveloped them while walking.

"Gaara."

"Eh?"

"My name's Gaara." She faced him and kindly smiled.

"That's a beautiful name, Gaara-kun."

"Yeah. My mom gave it to me before she died." Sadness washed over Hinata's features and Gaara was confused on why.

"My mom died too Gaara-kun. She loved gardening, and cooking, and dancing. When she left me, I was devastated. I don't know the amount of pain you're going through, but I-" Muffled by a shirt, warm muscled arms framed around her body.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just did. Do you want me to let go?"

"It's okay. We're friends right? You can let go when you want to."

'This girl is driving me crazy. Wonderful, beautiful, amazing, understanding.' Gaara thought. They were interrupted by a vibrating phone. Separating, Hinata picked up the call.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hinata. WHERE THE FREAK ARE YOU?"

"Naruto, shut up! You're gonna break Hinata's ear drum!"

"Naruto-kun," Gaara cringed at the sound of another man's name who also knew Hinata. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll make it up to you by cooking you a huge dinner."

"That's not going to work Hinata. Let me sleep with you tonight."

"Bu-"

"It's either that or I tell everyone you're my girlfriend."

"Sasuke-kun! Help me!" Gaara cringed even more.

"I'll only help if you let me sleep with you tonight." Hinata's face flushed and Gaara smirked admiring her cuteness.

"I'll talk to you guys later. Sasuke-kun, keep him in check, please. We'll sort this out later. Right now I gotta go." Flipping her phone close, she sighed.

"Who's Sasuke and Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Some friends of mine. I'm sorry. I have to go." Standing on her tippy toes she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Smiling brightly, Hinata whispered a good-bye, a thank you and rushed off. A hand reached up to touch the everlasting kiss.

"_Hinata_."

**

* * *

So, what you think? Wow, writing a chapter is really tiring. I don't mind criticism, but don't make them into a flame! Maybe I'll write a lemon in the future for one of the guys. OOOOOOO**


	2. Home Alone

**Lolz. I'm sorry, but I didn't know why the story ended up in the middle. Didn't mean it to happen. For you people who don't understand, she just basically met Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. The feelings towards Hinata are growing into a crush. **

**I know I'm kinda of rushing, but I don't want to let this story go on for long. Lolz when people first start out to read a chapter, they look at how many chapters there are and they're like "Oh my freaking god. 46 chapters?" and when they see another story just 1-25 chapters they're like "Yesh! I can finish this one." lolz that's how i feel. Ah w/e lets start.**

**"Blah"- Talking**

**'Blah'-thoughts**

* * *

"HINATA!" Naruto (literally) grabbed himself and threw himself towards her. Stopping her tracks, she moved out of the way to let Naruto get his own bruises.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun? I'm so sorry!" She breathed in a deep sigh and looked around for Sasuke. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmph. You care about him more than me..." To make it even more convincing, he lowered his head and started whimpering. Of course it worked. Perking up her ears, motherly instinct came over and she walk/ran towards Naruto.

"Is there anything I can do that will make it feel better?" Lifting his head and leaning in till their noses touch, flames sprouted on hinata's cheek bones.

"I don't know. But I do have one thing in mind." Naruto said with devil eyes.

"W-w-what is it?" Came a small whisper.

"Oh. I can just imagine your pink, luscious lips touching mines. And you just _begging_ for more."

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun... S-s-st-stop..." Hinata backing away from Naruto who was slowly inching closer.

"I don't think I want to, Hinata-_hime_. I'm enjoying this too much. Seeing your face blush just for me, is kinda turning me on." With no where else to go, Hinata was stuck. Scared eyes stared at Naruto's mind went into berserk. Her arms were squeezing both of her breasts together making them look huge. A useless pose didn't protect her from anything. Boy, Hinata was going to have mental issues after this.

'Oh yeah. I'm through her now. Man, I'm getting horny by looking at her.'

"N-N-Na-Naruto! P-p-pl-please." Hinata said pouting her lips cutely.

'Hmmm. I wonder if I should get fish today for Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun.' Hinata thought. Oh she knew that Naruto was teasing. She just let him have his fun.

"Oh? Please? I guess you really want this." Naruto leaned in closer until Hinata put her phone in between his lips from hers.

"Hold on Naruto-kun. It's Sasuke-kun. He says to better get off of me before he makes you think you were a mistake to be born." Black eyes flashed dangerously at him and it was either dead, or stay and fight and then be dead. Fear crushed Naruto's swagger and whatever took Naruto over, was now gone.

"Did he do anything to you Hinata?"

"Nope. He just teased me a little that's all. But, more importantly," Naruto's eyes started to tear up as he knew that he was unimportant. "where were you?"

"Doing a little shopping. Living, obviously." Dusting herself, Hinata called a cab to ride home. Drops landed on Hinata's face as she got in the car.

'Rain? In the winter? Crying much clouds?' Yawning, Sasuke fell asleep immediately. Like dominoes, her eyes started to droop, but she was trying to stay awake. Giving in, her head slid over to a nearby object. In that case, Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm... So sorr... Narut... Hope you... Don't mind..." Feeling generous, Naruto laid Hinata across his lap listening to her calm breathing. Long eyelashes flowed across her child face, her hair was soft and undone, a goddess in his arms. Cold creeping in, Hinata clutched tighter to Naruto and brushed a warm hand against his abs. Shocks froze his brain and the fluttery feeling rose. Deciding to take the risk, Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek and the emotion rose.

"So you like her." A cold voice broke the silence. Naruto whipped his head to Sasuke's side.

"I, uh, um, I, think I do. I-I don't get this sensation when she's around. It's only been a day. I-I-I don't know, Sasuke." Naruto said. "Weren't you just sleeping?"

"Hn. It's much better to see how other people do when they think they're alone."

"Bastard..." Naruto muttered. "Do you like her?"

"Why would I tell you? You're more likely to tell everyone than if I tell it to a trashcan."

"C'mon. we're best friends right? I thought we were closer than this. Ouch. I'm gonna need a band-aid for my feelings Sasuke."

"If you stop bothering my life, then no, I don't like her."

"Are you saying you don't have room in your tiny heart for Hinata the cutie?"

"Nope. I used it all up on me." Silence entered again and Sasuke looked over Hinata. Unknowingly, Sasuke, couldn't get the idea of a crush or a liking to a person. He just simply can't wrap his finger around it. Choosing to let the matter go, he fell asleep for real. Half an hour later after paying the driver, (who was amazingly quiet) Narutp stepped out with an umbrella, shielding Hinata and Sasuke from the rain. Opening the door, Sasuke brought Hinata to her room and slipped her under the covers. Bending down, he laid a gentle kiss on Hinata's forehead.

"Hn. If Naruto gets to kiss you, then I will too."

"NARUTO-KUN, SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOOOO!" Naruto rushed to see who just made the glass vase break.

"Over here Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Ready to go on our date? Cuz we are!" No remarks could be made before the house went silent and alone with only Hinata breathing in it.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino whinned. "why are you being so grumpy?"

"Yeah, Sasuke, why are you being so grumpy?" Naruto said. In Naruto's arms was Sakura. The pink headed, small-body, tough woman. Which he took a liking to her when he met her in the market.

"You just realized that you left Hinata home alone. Sleeping. Vunerable. Plus, I didn't agree to this." Sasuke scrunched up his nose hating Ino's over-scented perfume. He much rather prefer the faint lavender scent of Hinata's. Finally, something getting to his mind, a thought clicked in what would happen to his Hinata-hime.

"NOOOOOOOOO! HINATA-CHAN I'M COMING BACK!" The girls nodded at the same time and brought their plan into action. With skinny brick arms, they carried both Sasuke and Naruto to the infamous restaurant, Kakusho. While Hinata on the other hand...

"Destination in sight. Prepared to go in."

"Woof!"

"Oh, while you're there, make sure you look for a juice pack. I'm really thirsty."

"Get your own dam juice box. I'm about to assassinate someone and your thirsty? Whatever. I'm hanging off." Grinning, his red triangles scrunched up, a nod sped them away. "Let's go, Akamaru."

* * *

**Lolz i feel so bad for leaving a cliffhanger to my ONLY 2 READERS. lolz cmon people. waht do teachers teach you now? how to love? ill update soon enough**


	3. Dinner Anyone

**Mmmkayz. This seems to be going a little bit better though. Kiba and Naruto are my fav characters! I can't WAIT for this chapter. Writing a chapter is kinda hard, but I can update a day daily! **

**"Blah"-Talking**

**'Blah'- Thoughts**

* * *

"Eh. Thought this house was supposed to be bigger. Ah whatever. The sooner we can finish this, the sooner we can eat bisquits. Dog style."

"Woof!" Akamaru agreeing. Arriving at Hinata's apartment, he found the door unlocked. Not even thinking about it, he barged up the stairs and into Hinata's room. Hours earlier, Hinata had woken up to go take a shower. A bang was followed half an hour later.

'Is it Naruto-kun? Those ditchers...' Slipping on her panda t-shirt dress, black/white stockings, and putting her hair up in a messy bun, she walked out of the room. "Naruto-kun? Are you ou-" A rough calloused hand went over her mouth and the other hand pinned her to the wall. A confused look dotted her face.

"What's your name? Never mind. Stay quiet." Kiba hissed. 'What's wrong with this girl. She didn't even try to scream." He layed her down on the bed and quickly roped her.

"Who are you?" Hinata timdly asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Kiba replied.

"Because you already tied me up, broke into my house, and you're just pacing around dirtying my carpet." A laugh broke out from Kiba and he immeditely stopped. Akamaru came and went to sniff at Hinata. He started to lick at Hinata's face and tried to nibble through the rope.

"What are you doing Akamaru? You've never done this before." Akamaru said that the girl smelled nice and she was innocent. Finished with the rope, Akamaru cautiously stepped backwards and Hinata attacked him.

"You're so cute! I always wanted a dog, but I my pets turned into humans after a day." She snuggled in with Akamaru, pressing his head closer to her chest. The full-sized dog inhaled in a handful of Hinata's scent and whimpered for Kiba to come over. Kiba, hesitating, walked over and pulled her away from Akamaru. A tight embrace allowed him to recognize and enjoy this amazing smell.

"I thought you were supposed to be kidnapping or doing a crime." A bell-like voice rang out to him.

"I got bored and decided to let you live."

"What a pleasurable way to tell somebody that they're being let go. Alive." She pushed him away and started to stuff her face in Akamaru's fur. Feeling a gaze in the front of her forehead, she glanced up and cocked her head to the side.

"Is there a problem? Assassinator-not?"

'Dammit she's cute.' His face got hotter the longer he stared at her. Finally he turned away and dirty thoughts appeared in his head. Ignoring him, Hinata continued to play with Akamaru. After a couple of minutes of playing in one side and depression on the other, Hinata broke the silence.

"So, what's you and your dog's name?"

"Kiba and Akamaru."

"Why aren't you doing your job?"

"Cuz you got off easy."

"Won't your boss be mad at you?" Kiba said no more knowing she was right. Wondering what was wrong, Hinata went over and bended until they were eye to eye, face to face. Heat flamed up and he backed away. Hinata, scooted closer and closer, and closer.

"Get away f-from me freak."

"What makes me so freaky?"

"You keep getting closer and closer."

"It's just because you're acting weird." Hinata got close enough to poke at one of Kiba's triangles. Slim fingers reached up and grabbed Hinata's hand, holding it there. Hinata's expression softened.

"Why are you trying to assasinate me?"

"I was hired to." Not asking anymore questions, she leaned in closer till their noses touched.

'She's trying to kiss me... I should probably let her... Wait. Hell no... Why am I letting the person I'm about to kill, kiss me?'

"You got a little dirt on your forehead Kiba-kun." She swiped it away and darted back to Akamaru. Acting like a child, Hinata flashed an adorable smile that made Kiba's heart froze, then unfroze, overheat, and then melt. It's like there's actually flowers sprouting from her personality. Mentally sighing, Kiba started to remember that one time when he fell in love with a girl from Earth. She broke his heart when he found her having sex with multiple people. The shine from her beautiful eyes were gone, only lust. A nymphomaniac at heart, she tried to get Kiba into her bed. He lovingly agreed like a puppy before he knew the truth. Hinata reminded him of her and he hated it. All these years he successfully tried to not remember her. Anger builted up in his body released in a machine gun fire. Rushing in, he slammed her against the wall again with both of her hands on top of her head. Hinata wasn't surprised. She was extremely good at reading emotions and Kiba's said "I hate you. Piss off and get your face out of my gorgeous being."

"Go ahead, Kiba-kun." Hinata said softly. Not caring anymore, Kiba nipped at her neck and a slight moan slithered out her lips. Kiba was suddenly thrown back and crashed against the door.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you." Naruto growling.

"Hn. Same goes for me." Sasuke said. Red outlined Naruto and Sasuke sprouted hand-like wings. They lunged at him and Akamaru woke up from his well-deserved nap. Charged into action, Kiba bared his fangs at them and went after Sasuke first. Dodging easily, Kiba was about to break Hinata's petite body until Akamaru protected her and cushioned the blow for Kiba. A roar erupted from Akamaru's chest and the team lunged after Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto came head on to Kiba, Sasuke was left with the big dog.

"Hmph. This isn't fair. I get a dog and he get's an actual human person." Where was Hinata in the middle of all this? She was in the kitchen of course. Making the fish she thought she'll cook for her new roommates. Kiba's sensitive nose noticed that his favorite dish was being made. Fish. His tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"Awww frick. This guy is a human eater. Watch out for his mouth." Naruto slashed at Kiba and missed by a fraction of an inch.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Hinata called. Miraculously, the fight stopped and all they could think about was the delicious fish waiting for them. A tear slid down the fishy's eye. The fight wasn't a big deal to Hinata. As long as nobody ruined her stuff then they could do whatever they wanted. Heavy running almost smashed the stairs and when the men plopped down in their seats, Hinata asked Naruto and Sasuke where they were.

"We," fish in mouth, "were going on a double date with Ino-chan and Sakura-chan."

"It wasn't enjoyable. They girls kept ordering more food and the prices there were expensive."

"Hinata-hime! Don't listen to Sasuke! He ditched out on me when the bill came. He said he had to go to the bathroom." Naruto yelled. Snickers were heard from Kiba, Hinata laughed and Sasuke smirked. Once the merry was gone, Kiba started to leave.

"Wait! Kiba-kun!" Naruto fell of his chair, Sasuke choked on his water. "Why don't you stay here? You can't go back to your boss. We have extra rooms."

"Nah. I'm a loner." He continued to walk towards the door, but was stopped when a delicate arm pulled him back.

"If you're a loner, then you should have left during dinner. Instead, you stayed and ate up my money for today." Chuckles filled the room.

"Fine. On one condition. Kiss. Me." The blush rose to Hinata's cheekbones. "C'mon. Or else I'm leaving."

"HINATA-CHAN! DON'T DO IT! I WANTED TO BE THE PERSON WHO STOLE YOUR FIRST KISS!" Naruto announced. Loudly. The smacks were also loud. The soon-to-be bruises showed up pretty dark.

"O-o-ok-okay... But p-pinky promise f-fir-first." 'Pinky promises? Innocent and cute.' A grin was taped on Kiba's face and he held up his pinky. Hinata's encircled around his and she stood on her tippy toes. She tilted her head forward and so did Kiba. Her lips met skin and she quickly turned away.

"All done!"

"You just kissed my cheek!"

"You didn't say where. So I chose for you." Naruto bursted into a fit of laughter. Kiba was already upstairs to choose his room.

"Clever." Sasuke muttered. Hinata sighed and night soonly fell.

"This has been a long day." Hinata said to herself.

"Yeah, I know right Hinata-chan?"

"Hn. Same goes for me." She had lost to the constant whinning to let them sleep with her. Wonder how Kiba was feeling.

'This is freaking no fair. Why do they get to sleep with her? It's a king size bed! I feel so unappreciated..."

* * *

**Lolz. I have nothing else to say...**


	4. Watermelon

**I read over my chapters, and I realized that I was going WAY faster then I meant to be going. If you guys want me to continue going at this pace or slower to enjoy the story, go ahead and tell me. I'll gladly respond! The last chapter was kind of random and I don't know why. Anyways, I'm starting to get really bored. So, can you guys suggest stories for me to read? I'll even read yours! Lolz I'm practically eating up the reviews. Thank you A LOT AND A TONS! I promise you this chapter is going to be amazing!  
**

**"Blah"-Talking**

**'Blah'-Thoughts

* * *

**

Waking up, eyelids still half way up, Hinata saw a peachy sort of an object. **(A.N. Guess what it is? lolz)** Cold penetrating through her thick blanket, she wrapped her arms around 'it' and 'it' moved. A deep husky growl rumbled from the chest and sent vibrations down Hinata's fingertips to her spine. Shuddering, 'it' turned till 'it' was facing her and squished her in a tight hug. Looking up, she saw brownish hair.

'Eh? When did Naruto-kun dyed his hair?' Eyes still closed, she pulled herself and him till they were sitting up straight. Absentmindedly, she combed the unruly hair and directed the hair closer to her nose.

"Whoever's hair is this smells nice. It's like woody and, like foresty, and like sunlighty..."

"Hinata, open your eyes."

"But I don't want to."

"C'mon Hinata. Or I'll bite you."

"Go ahead. I'll get band-aids later." A long tongue licked her face and she giggled. Finally opening her eyes, she saw that Kiba-kun was there with Akamaru.

"What happened to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?" She drowsily said.

"In a corner over there." Lavender orbs followed the direction Kiba's finger was pointing at. Standing up, she walked over to them.

"Yes! Hinata save us!" Naruto shouted, but all that was heard were muffles. Letting out a yawn, she opened the door and went into the bathroom.

'Did she not notice us? Ignoring us when we were right there! Are you serious Hinata-chan?' 5 minutes later, Hinata appeared.

"Eh? What are you guys doing in a corner all tied up?" Gently removing the tape from their mouths, she soon regretted it.

"YOU HINATA-HIME! YOU DIDN'T UNTIE US OR LET US GO. YOU LEFT US IN THE CORNER. TO DIE!" Hinata's eyes began to water, and she suddenly pouted her lips.

"Hn. Be prepared Naruto. You may want to call a coffin because once I'm free, I'll kill you." Panicking, Naruto's mind was fumbling over a plan.

"Hinata-chan. Don't cry! I'll even by you ice cream if you stop! My life depends on it, Hinata!" A confused expression emerged on her face.

"Crying? Oh these are just my contacts. I think I just lost one that's all." Kiba fell on the ground laughing. Sasuke's little smirk might've turned into a small smile. Naruto, was dumbstruck. His jaw was hanging out and he was on the verge of making an accident.

"You guys have too much drama in your lives. Tonight, go sleep in your own rooms." Once breakfast was served Hinata changed her clothes to go to the market.

"Let me go with you Hinata-chan!"

"No."

"B-bu-"

"Ask again and you're out." Hinata flashed an evil look and Naruto shriveled away..."Mmkayz. Bye you guys. Word of advice, if a speck of dirt lands in this house, call your lawyer." Smiling innocently, Hinata closed the door behind her and called a cab.

"Hn. Giving a death threat and looking cute at the same time. One of Hinata's main traits." Sasuke muttered.

"My H-H-Hinata-hime hates me... What should I do?" The lights weren't on, but suddenly it did when Naruto got an idea. "I'm in charge of the house and what I say goes!" Naruto proudly announced.

'I hope that Naruto doesn't assume he's in charge of the house...' Hinata thought. Arriving at the busy filled market. She was almost done. Just for fun, she went to the watermelon section.

"Hello there, beautiful lady! How would you like a watermelon for only 4,000 yen! **(A.N. I did my research and 4000 yen is 45 dollars in the U.S)**

"4,000 yen? Are these watermelons even that good?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Why are you willing to try one and bet on it?" He offered an example and she bit into it.

"T-this is delicious! But the price is so high..."

"Just for you, I'll lower it down to only 3,050 yen." Denying the offer, Hinata sadly looked back at the watermelons to soon see a red-headed man buying one.

'He sure is rich to buy one of those...'

"Here." The red-headed man gave her a heavy bag. Peeking inside, she saw that it was the watermelon she hungrily wanted.

"I-I-I can't accept this kind sir-" She recognized the man's face immediately. "Gaara-kun? It's a surprise to see you here!"

"I saw you liking the watermelon. So I bought you one." His gaze was on the clouds rather than on her.

"But we just met. You can't go around buying expensive food for people." His green, stoic eyes focused on hers and Hinata felt herself become tiny like a child.

"You aren't some person. You're special." He turned his back to her. "I would only do that for you."

'Why is he doing that? Is he trying to act cool?' Hinata, completely taking the situation wrong, asked what was he doing here.

"Going to the meadows."

"There's a meadow around here?"

"If you knew how to get there." Gaara cooly explained. "Why are you so interested in this?"

"It's because before my mother died, I used to garden with her a lot so-" Gaara picked her up bridal style and ran.

"Gaara-kun? Where are you taking me?"

"To the meadows."

"But why?" Hinata questioned.

"You like gardening."

"Gaara-kun you don't have to do this. I already owe you so much from the time you were helping me shop."He said nothing more and Hinata decided just to let things go the way it is. Isn't it okay to let a friend you met yesterday bey you a 4,000 yen watermelon and carry you to an unknown place randomly?

"We're here." Gaara silently said.

"YOU SEE YOU GUYS? WE SHOULDN'T HAVE PLAYED HIDE-AND-SEEK IN THE HOUSE WHILE WE WERE PLAYING WITH THE SLIP-IN-SLIDE IN THE BACKYARD AFTER IT RAINED!" Poor Hinata's house. It was completely trashed from head to toe with dirt and water.

"Dobe. You're cleaning this up by yourself."

"Yeah! Me and Akamaru are out of this."

"Dog-boy and emo boy. You're gonna help me clean this up or I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell on us? Hinata's a big softie when it comes to Akamaru's puppy face." Kiba teased.

'Oh man... Hinata's totally gonna kill me. The chances for me to become her favorite are over!' Scratching his head, Naruto went over the possible scenarios when Hinata got home.

"Fine. I'll fix this" Sasuke muttered. A couple of hand signs and now the house was burnt to crisp.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD SASUKE! BREATHING FIRE ON A ALREADY MESSED UP HOUSE DOES NOT HELP CLEAN IT UP!"

"Ah well. I tried."

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"What did you just call me dobe? At least I did something. You and poop boy over there did nothing."

"Akamaru, let's trash them." An agreed bark answered from Akamaru. "You should be talking Sasuke. I bet you cut yourself repeatedly. That explains all those band-aids!"

"Hn. Real nice. At least I have muscles. I don't eat tons of chips and get fat all day." Sasuke snapped back.

'Man, Hinata. Please don't rip off my head.' Naruto pleaded.

"Gaara-kun... This is amazing..." The clearing revealed a elegant swing set for two in the middle. Flowers splashed against the tall grass (up to Hinata's waist), sunlight poured in dipping the place with a golden color, and spring butterflies danced everywhere. Hinata made her way over to the swing set, sitting down. Gaara followed after and they just sat in silence.

"Would you like some watermelon Gaara-kun?"

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Hinata cut a large piece for both of them and gave one to Gaara. Not realizing it, Gaara dropped his on the ground and ants soon found a Thanksgiving Dinner.

"That's okay. You can have my piece." Hinata gently said. Opening his mouth, Hinata cocked her head in confusion.

'I guess he wants me to feed him.' She put the red fruit near his lips and he ate the whole thing.

"Do you like it Gaara-kun?" Nodding his head he finished the rest and closed his eyes.

"I only wished that you got to taste some of it."

"There's still a little left of what I cut out. You can have it. When I get home I'll eat it."

"It will taste much better here if you do."

"Oh. Then I'll just break off another piece." Hinata went to get the knife and when she went to retrieve the watermelon, he was directly in her face. Using his fingers, he tilted Hinata's head to lean in her ear

"I mean, I want you to taste it. Through my lips, Hinata-chan." Gaara deeply whispered. Hinata blushed and Gaara retreated from her ear to her lips. She didn't back away, she didn't scream, she didn't do anything. She just sat there looking into those sea-green eyes. "I like you, Hinata."

* * *

**WOWOWOW. I didn't know I was capable of this. How do you like that you guys? :3**


	5. Dates and Bras

**Mmmkayz. I think the chapters to this story is going well. lolz Wisdom_Jewel is like the only person who reads all the chapters and write reviews to every single one of them. Ah welz. I won't update day to day since school is getting in the way. Once summer starts and all, the chapters wil come out daily. Oh! I almost forgot to type this down. I appreciate you guys so much for reading my semi-good story. :3**

**"Blah"-Thoughts**

**'Blah'-Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

"SASUKE, KIBA! FREAKING STOP FIGHTING AND SCREWING THE HOUSE!" Cotton, dirt, water, blood, rips, and shreds were everywhere. It kind of made Hurricane Katrina seem like a no-show compared to what this house was going through.

"Hmph. I'll stop if poop-boy stops."

"You better shut your mouth before I rip it off your face!" Kiba growled.

"I'd like to see you try. I bet you can't even lift up a stuff animal." Sasuke snarled.

"You guys! Stop! We're all gonna get jacked up by Hinata-chan if we don't clean this up." Naruto reasonably said.

"The doof is right. Being an assassin, I won't be able to get a lawyer in time."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S-CLEAN-HINATA'S-HOUSE-BEFORE-SHE-MESSES-UP-NARUTO'S-BEAUTIFUL-FACE PLAN IN ACTION!"

"I like you, Hinata."

'Gaara's face is so close to mine... I hope the watermelon doesn't attract fruit flies...' Her delicate, pale skin was washed over with a pretty red blush. How can anyone resist this girl?

"I-I-I like you t-t-too, Gaara-kun. B-bu-" Hinata timdly whispered.

"But what Hinata-chan?"

"We can still be friends though." Chuckles emitted from Gaara's vocal cords and he leaned back leaving space in between them.

"Guess, I'm going to fast..." Gaara murmered. "How many guys do you have in your life Hinata-chan?"

"Ummm... I say five including you, but Neji is my cousin so he wouldn't count..." Hinata replied

"Three then? Looks like I have competition."

"What do you mean by competition?" Hinata asked.

"Have you ever seen what you do to men, Hinata? I'm surprised that you don't have to fend off guys every second." Blushing yet again, Hinata tried to figure out how to answer to the sentence.

"I-I-I had no i-idea..." A smile formed on Gaara's lips, taking over the emotionless expression.

"You're so enticing, that I, want you for myself. But my feelings haven't felt it through yet." Cherries sparked over Hinata's nose extending into a line. "It's too bad that you're extremely stubborn to people's feelings like you did to mine. But if you gave me enough time, I'd love you. For eternity, my Hinata-hime." Avoiding his gaze, she focused on her watch, noticing it was already 5. 6 hours had already passed!

"I'm sorry Gaara-kun, but I've got to g-"

"Home." Hinata let out a gasp when he picked her up and an hour later, she arrived at her doorstep.

"Thank you for escorting me." Bowing politely, she unlocked the door and was about to go when an arm grabbed her. Pulling Hinata into a gentle hug, he enjoyed how small her body was.

"Meet me there tomorrow? I want to show you the second part. Make sure you bring something to swim in." She nodded and he let her go. Walked away, he gave a wave he disappeared from her sight of view. Squeezing her eyelids tight, Hinata stepped into her house. A relief sigh escaped her. Everything was normal. Putting the groceries down on the countertop, she inspected all the rooms inside the house before giving it the okay.

'Where's Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, and Akamaru?' "Naruto?" Hinata shouted. Giving a shrug, she started to make dinner. When it reached 10, fear delved into the depths of Hinata's brain. She tried to reach them by phone, but they didn't answer. Running out of options, Hinata almost fainted when the door opened and they appeared. Tears streaming down her face, she tackled Naruto, legs around his waist, arms around his neck.

"Where have you guys been? It's 11 already and you guys didn't leave me a note or called me or-"

"Hn. Glad to see you're worried for us Hinata. We just went shopping that's all."

"Hey. Where's my hug Hinata?" Kiba pouted his lips. Hinata laughed and went over to give him a huge hug.

"Oi. Naruto. Wake up. It's not like you kissed her or anything." Sasuke said loudly. Naruto was still frozen with a disoriented look etched onto the front of his head. With his eye twitching, he recalled just what happened a moment ago.

'Her thigh rubbed against my manhood... She was so near, her breasts touching my face... I wonder if they're big... She's always drowning herself in those big clothes...' Drool started to slip from the corner of his mouth while he was daydreaming about Hinata's bra size.

"Naruto! Stop drooling on my carpet! I just vaccumed it yesterday!" Hinata complained.

"Mnh...Hmenh...Mrrh..."

"Just leave him as he is Hinata." Kiba said. "Did you make dinner yet?"

"Hmph. That's a nice way to ask the lady 'you're hungry'." Snarls bit Sasuke's ego, but he quickly regained his demeanor.

"Hey Hinata. Is it okay if you sit on my lap and let me feed you?" Sasuke innocently asked.

"I know how to feed myself, but, thanks for asking." Hinata smiled even more innocently.

"C'mon Hinata. Just this one time. I won't sleep with you for two months and Naruto won't either." Hearing that he wouldn't be sleeping with Hinata anymore, Naruto whipped his head around and let out a cry.

"SHUT UP SASUKE! I WANNA SLEEP WITH HINATA!" Covering her ears, she told Naruto to stop shouting and calm down. Kiba couldn't believe that Sasuke was playing Hinata in his palm.

"Fine." Hinata mumbled.

"What did you say Hinata? I couldn't quite hear you." Sasuke teased. This was quite easy for him.

"Okay! Fine whatever." She marched away to finish the rest of their meal. Hinata tried to make time go as slowly as possible and Sasuke was getting agitated. When she got near Sasuke to sit on his lap, he roughly grabbed her and shoved a spoonfull of rice into her small mouth. Death stares speared into Sasuke's head from the other side of the table and Sasuke immediately returned the favor. Their reaction almost caused Sasuke to laugh out loud, but you know him. Never laughs, just smirks and chuckles. A shift in his lap spreaded pleasure all over his body. Biting his lip hard, blood dripped down and he tried not to moan.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" The small voice rang familarity in his ear. Cascading his eyes down, he started at her in his lap.

"Hn. Nothing." Fragile fingers reached out to swipe the blood and she brought it to her mouth. Shocked emotions flew at Hinata and she gave them a cute-finger-in-mouth expression.

"What? I thought it was watermelon juice. It's just blood." Hinata had the gift of not caring what people thought and ignoring normal boundries. Sasuke took a slice of watermelon and bit into it mixing blood with juice.

"Open you're mouth Hinata." She willingly lifted the roof of her mouth slightly and he dipped in the remaining portion of it. Hinata whispered something to Sasuke, casting confusion for Naruto and Kiba.

"I know you're picking on Kiba-kun. That's why I agreed to this." Shuddering because of Hinata's hot breath against his ear, he smirked when he heard why she chose yes. He took her face into his big hands and stared at her mysterious beauty. Big, huge, pale lavender eyes, a coat of light red dust across her cheekbones, perfect pink luscious lips, and silky blue-raven locks. Not taking the risk of ruining his friendship with Hinata, he withdrew. It took everything he worked for to not kiss her and just to encircle his arms around her protectively. By now, Kiba was furious. Naruto was upstairs in Hinata's room crying and sniffing for her bra.

'Maybe I should even the playing field...' Hinata thought. Seductively, she crawled across the table into Kiba's lap. Still looking away, Sasuke forced his brain to ignore what was happening before his eyes. The dog boy was blushing wildy and was LOVING every second of it. Her arms around his neck, her face touching his, oh this was aboslute heaven. What drove him crazy was the constant snuggling and licking. Of course, he snuggled back and licked back. Hinata giggled from time to time and she really laughed when she saw Sasuke's emotions changing clearly.

'Oooo. One of his veins were popping out. I better stop this.'

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun." Hinata suddenly announced. Sasuke stood up and cooly went upstairs. Kiba following afterwards.

"NARUTO!" There he was, splayed against Hinata's panties and bra, sleeping. Kiba rushed in and had a nose-bleed. Sasuke's eye was twitching non-stop. Naruto woke up with a start and saw Hinata first. Practically saying, he saw Death first. Being extremely lucky, Naruto got out with only a broken rib, 17 bruises, and 42 cuts.

"The next time you touch my personal stuff, you won't have enough blood in you're body to even breathe." Kiba bursted into a hysterical fit, Sasuke retreated back into his room to laugh quietly.

"So. What's her cup size?" Kiba slyly asked. With a lopsided grin, he answered back proudly.

"Double D. I almost got killed, but it was worth it." Kiba whistled. Now, he was psyched to go on 'Hinata's Date with the Red-Headed Guy'.

'Thank you Akamaru.'

* * *

**What devious plan does Kiba have in mind? What will happen on Hinata's date? Will Naruto die because of Hinata's beating in the next chapter? I don't even know myself. :3**


	6. Scars

**OHHHMAIGOSH! I haven't updated on this story since a week ago? I am deeply sorry for you readers that either hate or like this story. To compensate for waht you guys had to go through, i'll try to make the next 5 chapters extra special. Srry for the delay, my mom took my laptop and stuff. It's really annoying.**

**"Blah"-Thoughts**

**'Blah'-Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

Hinata woke up to a fresh yawn. Taking precautions, she glanced at either side of her bed to find it amazingly empty. Rubbing the crustiness out of her lids, she made her way over to the bathroom as her usual routine.

'Oh yeah. It starts at 9. Better get ready.' Hinata wondered. Bringing her bags downstairs she noticed Naruto and Sasuke up early. Shrugging, she went to prepare herself a cup of tea when she saw it was already made.

"Eh? Did you guys make me tea?" Leaning his head back, black spikes poking the couch, he lifted his hand to indicate that he did. Smiling ever so gently, she plopped in between Sasuke and Naruto and sipped the cooling water.

"Where's Kiba-kun? Naruto-kun, you're awfully quiet today. I'm worried for you." A kitty grin from Naruto made her jump and spill tea all over Sasuke's pants.

"Jeez. Hinata, can't you be clumsy later? I just woke up." Sasuke annoyingly said. Jumping up and grabbing a towel, she started to dab at the places where it was wet. His body twitching at the slightest touch, he wished that Hinata would just use her hands instead of that more annoying towel. Naruto, being jealous as he is, grabbed Hinata and stuck his face near hers pouting his lips.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto whinned. "Don't do that for Sasuke. Your hands shouldn't be in dirty places." A blush thundered across her face. Deciding it was time to leave Naruto's lap. She stood up and heard the doorbell rang. Answering, she found that it was a blonde and a pink-haired girl.

"YOOOO-HOOO! WE'RE BACK FOR YOU SASUKE-KUN!" Ino shouted and purred at the same time. Both of them trampled over Hinata and dove straight into the couch, making a huge sounding crack.

"Oopsies. You can fix that right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura suddenly acting like a schoolgirl, fluttered her eyelashes.

"Hn. Go pay what you owe to Hinata."

"Who's Hinata? Oh you mean your maid?" Ino asked.

"Dammit Ino. Shut your mouth for once. Hinata's the person who owns this house. She's nice enough to let us stay here." Naruto blasted into Ino's ears. A pale hand appeared in front of Hinata's eyes and she looked up to see it was Gaara.

"You're here early Gaara-kun."

"It's only the morning and you've already fell." Gaara replied emotionlessly. Taking his hand, he hoisted her up and she quickly took her bags.

"Later you guys! I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"NOOO! MY HINATA-HIME DON'T LEAVE ME! TAKE ME ALONG!" Cringing, she turned around to see Naruto on his knees, with his blue disks alarmingly huge.

"Oi! Did Hinata leave yet?" Kiba said while carrying a handful of cases of what appeared to be clothing and other stuff. Grinning he made her way towards Gaara and Hinata. "Let's go Hinata."Kiba cooly said while flipping his hair.

"What you mean Kiba-kun? It's just me and Gaara going to a place alone." With a pathetic look on the young Inzuka male, he whistled for Akamaru to come down. A few whispers and Hinata soon found her face to face with the all-time famous, Akamaru Puppy-Dog's Extreme Begging. Trying to avoid the beady-brown dots that made her break down, she stared at Gaara's sea-green orbs. Releasing a pent-up sigh, Gaara said that all of them could come. They just had to hurry up and get their stuff. Squeals and screams exploded from the throats of Ino and Sakura. Their dream of seeing Sasuke without his shirt was coming true. Naruto, however, was left unknown. One of the main characters wasn't getting enough story involvement. What took like, forever, all of them were ready. Following Gaara's instructions, and hogging who could sit next to Hinata during the car ride was agonizing. Eventually, Gaara and Kiba got to sit with her. Sasuke was dragged away by his fangirls silently saying "I'm just sitting with them so you can get some peace and quiet, Hinata." Naruto felt like he was dying inside of being ignored in almost every chapter was now digging his own grave from lack of attention.

"Hmph. Where did you meet this weird ginger kid?" Kiba loudly told Hinata.

"Stop calling him a ginger kid. His name is Gaara. I met him at the market way before you. Therefore, he's in the top five of my guy friends list." Getting pissed off of Kiba acting so rudely. A chuckle emitted from Gaara and all hopes of conversating was muted. Meanwhile on the other cab...

"Oooh. Sasuke-kun. I brought my new sexy lingerie to show you." Not even caring about Sakura's 'new sexy lingerie' he wondered what Hinata was thinking. Giving up on his thought, he kept his view on the window and closed his eardrums to the constant chattering ringing throughout the car. Stepping out, Hinata breathed in air, smiling to herself that she was here again. Oh how she absolutely love this place.

"HINATA!" Throwing his arms around his favorite (and only) girl in his life, he half squeezed her to death until Sasuke gave him the evil eye. Ushering the loudheads to leave their dream man, they started to change into their bikinis. Gaara fiercely holding back the guys from peeping into the girl's domain, he told them to start stripping into their trunks. Glumly agreeing, Naruto flashed Sasuke his tan ass. Veins popping all over Sasuke's forehead, he kicked Naruto into bushes of raspberries.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE FRICK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto hollered.

"Hn. I'm not gay. I don't want to see you're nasty butt."

"WHY WERE YOU TAKING A PEEK AT MY ASS?" Walking away from this awkward moment, Gaara and Kiba (plus Akamaru) headed towards their planned meeting place.

"You put it directly in front of my vision. Don't say anything anymore. You're annoying." Nostrils flaring, Naruto pursued after Gaara and impatiently waited for Hinata.

"INO-PIG! YOU'RE TAKING MY BIKINI SHORTS!"

"SHUT UP! EVER HEARD OF SHARING? I DON'T THINK SO BEACAUSE YOU'RE SO FAT!" A full girl on girl fight emerged out of nowhere and Hinata was in the corner waiting for them to work it out. Finally, a couple of minutes later, they stopped and rushed to see Sasuke. When they reached the place, Ino and Sakura launched themselves onto Sasuke's muscular arms.

"What do you think Sasuke-kun? Don't I look good enough to be your wife?" Sakura said.

"Nooo. Sasuke will never be with you! He'll be with me!" Ino snapped back.

"Why isn't Hinata-chan wearing a bikini like Ino and Sakura?" Naruto blurted out while crying in the inside.

"I guess I forgot to pack it. I'm sorry." Flashing each other devious stares they rocketed into Hinata's dainty hands and dragged her back to their fight ring from earlier. About 10 minutes later, voices could be distinguished and heard from a distance.

"No! Stop! This is too revealing!"

"It's okay! It shows MEGA cleavage, Hinata!" Sakura's high-pitched sound resonated in the guys's perked up ears after hearing mega cleavage.

"You look gorgeous! The guys will be turned on in just presence." The blonde said. Nosebleeds were on cue when Hinata came out. Her big breasts were all the way covered, but the sides were showing off a little bit. Being so used to Sakura's and Ino's 'stick figure', they had the surprise of Hinata's right proportioned hour-glass figure. Dotting the bikini were tiny purple flowers. The duo knew that Hinata was the conservative type, so they went and bought a swimsuit for her. It was amazing on how they guessed Hinata's size was. All the staring and sudden nosebleeds, made Hinata blush to and undocumented red that I can't even type it. Gaara, being quite a man today, hurried and brought the group to the lake. Of course, all of them jumped in except for Hinata and Gaara. A confused emotion showed through and Hinata asked why Gaara was look that way.

"Why didn't you jump in with the rest of the others?" Hinata thought on this a little bit and expertly answered.

"I wanted to enjoy a bit more of the beautiful scenery before I experience the crystal-clear water. Saving the best for last, I guess."

'I'm starting to fall for her in over 3 days...' Water balloons were somehow smuggled into the forest and the World War Water Battle was invented. When the sun sank comfortably down onto the horizon, Gaara directed them to a nearby hotel. Everybody drowsily plopped down into their beds and drifted off to snores. Naruto who couldn't sleep, decidided to take a walk with the full moon when he noticed a small figure near the lake.

'Who's out here at this time?' Being born with a extremely curious personality, he crept towards the shadow and leaped on whoever it was.

"Naruto-kun?" The soft words cried out to him.

"Hinata-chan? What're you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. And I wanted to see the lake during the night when I couldn't observe it during the afternoon." A small little smudge on Hinata's heart made him stop from talking back and squint. Wiping it away only caused more of it to appear. Frowning, he continued to swipe it away. By now, he was close enough for his eyes to be leveled with her blood-pumping organ.

"Hinata. I was just thinking how _that _got there."

"Oh. It's nothing to worry about. It's only a scar." Terrified of what could have done this to his Hinata-hime he was quickly angered.

"Who did this to you?" A faint red outline scribbled across Naruto.

"Naruto-kun it's ok-"

"Who did this to YOU?" Naruto, feeling his body tempting to reach out and kill whatever that was near.

"M-m-my dad." Fear washed over Hinata. "Please Naruto. C-calm down. You're starting t-t-to scare me." Hinata silently whispered. Seeing that he was scaring his best girl friend, Naruto forced himself to stop.

"Why? Why you Hinata?"**(A.N. Can you guys listen to Sakurairo Maukoro by Nakashima or Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawerence by Sakamoto while reading this? I did, and it made this passage a lot more beautiful and painful. Tell me what you think in the reviews or write to me personally. :3)**

"W-well, you see..." Sure Hinata felt unsafe to be talking about her past when it could've completely damage her self-confidence in just seconds. Determination stubbornly urged her to go on. "I was supposed to be the next heir to the Main Branch of the Hyuuga family. My nature immediately reflected off to Hisashi, my dad as weak and the worst kind there was. With Hanabi being brought up to the world second and who was amazing in the Gentle Fist, I was the small blade of grass compared to an enormous field of green. **(A.N. If you don't get it, think about a mansion and a hobo box. I've been reading a bunch of Haiku lately.) **"I wasn't fit for the role of the main branch, so Father tried to use violent tortures for me to work harder." A tear slid down her cheek and ripped through Naruto to see her pitifully picking up the dead petals of her own radiant flower. "Of course, I didn't show any significance change. So, Father disowned me and made Hanabi the main heir. He didn't want to dump his eldest daughted out in the streets. It would've dirtied his clean fair reputation." A small smile shone through the sadness. **"It's kind of weird, the things that hurt the most, leave scars." **Looking up to Naruto, his heart shattered into a grain finer than dust. Water cascaded in small narrow streams down, her nose was pinkish-red from sniffling, but her eyes showed it all. Crying himself, he hugged Hinata tightly.

"Nobody will **ever **do that to you again. I promise. Even if it kills me. I'll make sure." Pulling Hinata back, he looked in the lavender before connecting their lips together passionately.

* * *

**Awwwww shiz. I love this chapter! I hope you guys can feel the emotion through the writing. I tried at least.**


	7. Unknown Feelings

**WOOOOOO! I'm on cloud 9 about the last chapter because it was the best I've written! Maybe I'll stop this story on chapter 16 and continue on to the 4 sequels... Be ready you guys! omg i sound so nerdy... Oh and i totally forgot. I DUNT OWN NARUTO! WHOEVER DID (FORGOT HIS NAME) IS EXTREMELY LUCKY AND RICH. Im EXCITED for the 4 sequels! **

**"Blah"-Thoughts**

**'Blah'-Thoughts**

* * *

At least, he thought he did. Vibrations went up through his lips as she giggled and he soon, was laughing too. He kissed her nose. Her nose! **(A.N. Can you believe that I just did that do you guys?) **

"Naruto..." Sniffling away the water coming from her eyes, "Thank you Naruto-kun. I needed that." Wanting to brighten her face, Naruto tackled her and started to tickle her sides. "S-S-Stop Naruto!" Stifling her laughter to talk she made an effort to return the favor.

"O-Okay! I give up!" Naruto exclaimed. He tackled her again and snuggled in the crook of her neck. "You smell so nice Hinata-chan..." Brushing him off, she stood up, she left him with a smile and returned to her room.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said quietly to herself. Thudding on the grass after Hinata left, the super-hyper blonde let out a huge sigh and clutched his heart area.

'She keeps on making my heart thump weirdly. What is it?'

A sliver of dull light entered into a room. Hinata, quietly tiptoed into her room and landed on a hard rock bed.

'I don't remember this huge lump being here...' Hinata thought. Grunts rumbled and large hands brought her down. Tiny eeps escaped her lips until she finally registered what was happening. 'I must've walked into another room...' Her eyes enlarged and she started to freak out wondering who this was. A strong wood smell crept over her and she relaxed. 'It's okay. It's just Kib-'

"When did you get boobs Naruto?" The large hands went up and started squeezing her breasts. Clamping her hands over her mouth, Hinata tried to not let out a moan."Not to mention, huge ones, Naruto. You kinda smell like Hinata... HINATA?" Turning around, she hushed him up.

"Shhhh! Kiba don't scream! You'll wake the others up!" Hinata frantically whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I guess I snuck into you guys room by mistake." Since it was too dark to see Hinata's face, Kiba wondered what she would do to get back at him for trying to grope her.

"Please don't kill me Hinata! I'm sorry!" Wanting Kiba to shut his mouth, Hinata was losing the fight to let Kiba continue what he was just doing.

"I-It's" Panting, she protectively covered her breasts. "Okay, K-Kiba-kun." Sniffing, Kiba found out that Hinata was getting turned on. Grinning to himself, he licked her face.

"Why, Hinata do you want me to continue? It seems like you're hormones are kicking in."

"K-Kiba, n-no, don't t-tease me like t-that." Hinata whimpered. Not caring what she said, he took her arms away from her chest and tighten his grip on them."K-Kiba, stop... It's too much."

"You like this don't you, Hinata? If you admit it, I'll stop." Wanting the strange sensation to stop, she willingly gave in.

"I-I like it K-Kiba... Just s-stop."

"Well okay, I'll stop." He lifted her up and carried her to the compact bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Kiba dipped his head till their lips were brushing against hers.

"Remember that time when you told me to go ahead and do whatever I wanted? Well, I decided to take up on that offer now." Kiba huskily said. Putting his knee to Hinata's vagina and continously rubbing it, it was only a matter of time when he felt something wet dripping.

"I never thought the day innocent and cute Hinata would pour out her juices to me." Unzipping her jacket his hands began to travel all over them. Kiba was about to reveal the huge tits he been dreaming of until delicate fingers stopped him.

"K-Kiba... S-stop... P-ple-please. Y-you p-promised..." Hinata's flushed face was showing defeat and tears. Her tight tank top raised above her marvelous cups, the pink nipples peeking out, the lacy lavender panties completely soaked. Guilt thundred over him like a wildfire in a pond of gas. Putting his hands between his head, he couldn't believe his animal instincts took control.

"I-I-I'm sorry... Hinata... I, you, just reminded me of her..." All kinds of different emotions erupted from Kiba and flung towards Hinata. Feeling horrible, she took his head and hugged him in with her breasts. Heat suddenly warmed her and was quite surprised to find Kiba blushing.

"Don't cry Kiba-kun. I hate for my closest friends to be suffering." He looked up and a small genuine smile dashed across her face. "So please, Kiba-kun, talk to me if you have a problem or something troubling you. I will never know your pain or understand it, but at least, I'll listen to you." Hinata gently whispered.

'This isn't lust. I don't want just her body, but what else?' Kiba thought. Giving her a huge grin, he turned away for Hinata to dress privately. It was just in time too because-

"Hn. What are you and Hinata doing in here? I interrupt something?" Sasuke said angrily.

* * *

**Oh shiz. Kiba's gonna get it now... I'm starting to feel a little tired of this story and want to already move on to the sequels because ive got great ideas for it. I know it's short, sorry. -.-**


	8. Jealousy

**After a couple more chapters, I'm going to be ending this and moving on to the 4 sequels. I've already expressed how much I want to move on. :3 Oh, I've decided to change some huge parts of the chapter before, so make sure you skim it before you read this! Im so srry about not updating earlier though...  
**

**"Blah"-Thoughts**

**'Blah'-Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said while stuttering. Sasuke grabbed towards Hinata's wrist and forcefully yanked her out of Kiba's presence/the whole bedroom.

"What are you and dog-boy doing together in the bathroom?" Sasuke hissed.

"N-nothing! He just n-needed some comforting-"

"In the bathroom? Hinata, I know you're logical mentally safe, but I don't think no person would be calming another brushing against each other."

"Not if the person wanted some privacy when his roommates are being extremely rude right now!" Hinata snapped back. With a look of astonishment, he quickly covered it up and grunted. "And you know what else? Maybe, that person happens to have friends who are his roommates and didn't expect that one of them would act so selfishly!" With a cute anger look, she jabbed her finger into Sasuke's chest repeatedly getting awfully close."Maybe, that person's friends has a certain raven hair friend, with dark mesmurizing eyes, a nice body, and a handsome face that is being a snob right now!" With Sasuke backed up against the wall and Hinata tip-toeing to meet eye-to-eye with him, he calmly didn't blush on how close they were. Then, a smirk spreaded across his face.

"Dark mesmurizing eyes? Nice body? Handsome face? Falling for me already Hinata-chan?" Sasuke huskily said in her ear. Hinata quickly turned her back and blushed ferociously.

"I-I-I Sasuke-kun you're making this very a-awkward!" Wrapping his arms around Hinata from behind, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Am I? Your the one who pointed it out. Hi-na-ta_-hime." _

"B-but-"

"It's amazing how you managed to supress my anger while letting me have total control of the situation ." Dying of embarassment (literally) Hinata sped walked into the dimly lit hallway towards Sakura's and Ino's room. All of a sudden, Sasuke appeared right before her face and Hinata accidentally kissed his cheek. Heat flaring up on his face, he backed away with an uncommon speed while Hinata doing the same.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sasuke said slightly freaking out.

"That's because y-you popped o-out before m-me!" Closing her eyes, Hinata finally burst. "You're starting to really annoy me, Sasuke-kun! With you're not-caring attitude, North Pole cold personality, and your face showing no emotions, it's hard to make friends if you keep that up!" Her eyes in astonishment, she murmured a silent sorry. Sasuke getting worked up because of this _girl _who knew nothing about him, Sasuke threw a fit to match.

"You should be talking Hinata-_chan._" Sasuke sneered. "Oh, I'm sure you have a lot of friends because of you're bubbly personality. Or your cute face, or you adorable blush, or your huge lavender disks. I could go on and on about all the wonderful traits you have, but I'm afraid I'll take up all your time to tell me that I am the most cold-hearted person to ever live. You don't know what I've been through so I suggest you to get out of my face." Tears started to well up and Hinata began crying. Again. Cursing to himself, he scratched the back of his head and marched stifly over to her. A surprising hug make her let out a small adorable sound.

"I-I-I d-didn't k-know... I-I'm sowiiee..." At least, that's what he heard. With a sigh, he hugged her tighter and silently forgave her.

'What was I thinking? I shouldn't have blown up in her face like that.' Sasuke thought. Cursing all over again, he led her back to her room in silence. When the lights turned off (since it was VERY late) Sasuke couldn't help thinking to himself today was not his day. From before, Naruto had come back from napping outside and was about to retire in his room when a couple stood in the hallways. He stopped to eavesdrop and noticed it was his Hinata and his best friend Sasuke. The red aura around him was intensifying each second, and the faint whisker marks on his cheeks were growing darker as he watched them bond. The regular blue eyes weren't there anymore, they were replaced by strange cat eyes. When they left, he punched the wall leaving a huge dent. He couldn't believe Sasuke was doing this to him.

_"Don't you have room for Hinata the cutie?"_

_"Nope. I used it all on me."_

He wanted to smash Sasuke's face in. Now he has to compete with Sasuke for Hinata. "I will never lose Hinata to you Sasuke..." Naruto muttered and left.

"Hn. Same goes for you Naruto..."

* * *

***Screams* The ending is finally coming! But ima let this go on a little more because i think the guy's feelings for Hinata hasn't full developed yet. When they finally register the idea of love in their minds, then it's time to move on. :3 pretty deep right? **


	9. Fear

**Lolz I'm trying to make this story hurry, but not seem like it cause i REALY REALY REALY want to move on to the 4 sequels! Im so excited that i already finished a chapter in the sequel! but, let's pay a little attention to our other characters a bit...**

**"Blah"-Talking**

**'Blah'-Thoughts **

* * *

Hinata slowly walked in, but a strong soft hand yanked her sideways.

"Hinata." Sakura hissed. "Where have you been? Me and Ino were freaking out that somebody kidnapped you!" Sakura, uncharacteristically hugged Hinata's head.

"Y-you were worried about me? B-but we hardly know each other..."

"Stop it Hinata! We can determine who you truly are by just looking at you and we have never been wrong!" Ino stated.

"Hinata," Sakura purred. "From what we analyzed, you are a kind-hearted, shy, kind of weird, but your heart and brain are in the right place."

"R-really? T-thank you both of y-you. F-for making me f-feel better..."

"We know you love us a lot. So, call us if any girl is bothering you and we'll _gladly _take care of her." Ino menacingly said. Hinata shuddered thinking about the person who'll experience Sakura and Ino's beating. For once, Hinata really felt at peace. She was so lucky to have them as her friends.

"Sakura, Ino, I've been thinking about something that's really bothering in my mind..."

"Well go ahead and tell us! That's what best friends are for, right?" Sakura shouted.

"When we get back home what do you like to eat?" The duo were laughing their heads off hysterically.

"H-Hinata! We thought you were g-going to tell us some boy problems!"

"I'm sorry." Hinata clearly didn't get why they were laughing."I don't have any boy problems as far as I know..." The girls crawled into their beds still laughing (except for one). Once morning awoke, they freshened up and went to meet the boys in the lobby. All the guys were complaining about something and Gaara was cooly standing in the backround not caring about what was happening.

"What's going on here?" Sakura screamed.

"Gaara's trying to find out who punched a hole in the wall." Kiba loudly replied.

"You guys are seriously too loud..." Hinata muttered. She made her way towards Gaara and said that she would pay for whatever damage they have done.

"It's okay Hinata. Surveillence cameras recorded Naruto did. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Wait. You own this hotel Gaara?"

"Yeah. How did you think we got in here for free Hinata-chan. Being the prince of Suna comes with it's benefits."

"Prince of Suna? Gaara, why didn't you tell me this before?" Gaara didn't have the chance to answer because Naruto whisked her away like a rag.

"N-Naruto! S-stop! I was talking to Gaara!"

"That's why I didn't want you talking with him. He's a freak."

"Naruto! That's really rude! I should sign all of you guys up for private schooling!" All bustling seemed to stop right after Hinata said it.

"Hn. Private school? I'm too good for private school. You know better than that Hinata-chan, but let me see how awful it truly is."

"I'll do anything Hinata says as long Akamaru gets to go along too!" Kiba happily yelled.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SUPPORTING THE IDEA OF SAYING NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?"

"Private school it is then. And Naruto stop shouting please. It's only for a day. I promise." Hinata looked up to Naruto with her pleading eyes and tried to make it convincing as possible. Of course, Naruto melted right into her act and Hinata turned around flashing a scary smile, plus a thumbs up. The group terrorized in shock, but Gaara only hid a chuckle behind his hand. But let's flash-forward...

"HINATA NO! DON'T MISS ME TOO MUCH! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" Naruto half cried while screamed, while he was being lugged away by Kiba and Sasuke. Rolling her eyes, Hinata played along.

"I can't miss you too much Naruto. It's because you haven't left yet! And it's okay! Gaara will be here to comfort me while I cry my fake tears Naruto!" Laughter was heard from the car and Hinata clutched Gaara's arm for support. She was about to fall to see most of her friends leave. Even if it's for a day.

"Hinata."

"Hmm?"

"It's gonna rain."

"O-oh! We better go in." Hours later, it was pouring and there was even a 40% chance of a tornado appearing.

"I-it's really raining outside Gaara. I don't think you'll be able to go home at this r-rate." Hinata said while pressing her face against the window like a child.

"Is it okay if I stay here? _Hi-na-chan_." Blushing of hearing her new nickname, she twisted backwards to see Gaara was extremely close to her.

"S-sure. Y-you can choose w-where to slee- Eep!" Launching herself onto Gaara, prevented from hyper-ventilating. "C-can you take m-me up-upstairs, G-Gaara-kun?" **(A.N. I know the old lightning trick is kind of cheesy, but Hinata is truly afraid of thunder. So I decided to put it into the story for realness and depth. :3) **

"Are you scared of lightning Hinata?" She nodded her head and let out another scared eep when she heard the huge rumble. "How did you get through this while you lived alone?"

"I-I usually w-waited underneath m-my bed, c-covering my ears till i-it stops..." Hinata timidly whispered. Gaara didn't know a thing about sympathy, but his heart cracked when hearing how she got over her fear. In her adorable silk capris and matching lavender tank-top, he gently placed her on the double bed. "G-Gaara? I-I know this i-is weird for y-you, but could y-you stay w-with me? Until i-it's gone, a-at least." Striding to her bed, he slowly crawled in and tightly brought her head into his chest, providing warmth into Hinata's shivering body.

"Hinata, you need somebody to protect you. Somebody to care for you Hinata... Like me..."

* * *

**Hmmm... This is only my thought, but i could draw hinata and gaara together... that's gonna be hard though... too much work even... your guys choice...**


	10. Family

**This chapter will really be heartfelt i promise! I've been thinking about how I could make this story so much more real, better, emotional than normal stories. I'm trying EXTREMELY hard to make you guy feel the stuff and actually ENJOY it. I don't want this story to a be complete M rated story. I want so femine and some actual love in it. hope that makes sense :3**

**"Blah"-Talking**

**'Blah'-Thoughts **

* * *

"Eh? Gaara did you say something?" Hinata sleepily said.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep Hinata."

"Mmkayz..." Cutely snuggling closer to Gaara, Hinata let out some quiet and adorable snores. Deciding he was tired too, the barely-even-noticed red-head closed his eyes, listening to the calm, steady breathing of the girl next to him.

"SASUKE! GIVE IT BACK! HINATA-CHAN MADE IT FOR ME!"

"Hn. So your saying Hinata made you a teddy-bear? An orange teddy-bear with whiskers, blue eyes, and saying Dattebayo? I hardly believe it Naruto."

"Yeah Naruto! Sasuke's right! If she made you that, she would make me one too! Even better than yours!" Kiba snobbily shouted.

"Give it back you guys... Your being mean and everything..." Naruto pouted.

"Pathetic..."

"Look you guys. Isn't this school a bit _overwhelming_?" Outside, a huge dark building stood looming over a gigantic courtyard, frightning the little ants scattering across it. To make it even worse, it was thundering over the place which made it look even _more _menacing. Shudders rose up on all three of the boy's spines. Why did they even agree to this? Meanwhile...

"Hinata. Wake up. It stopped raining."

"Hmm? O-oh! I'm sorry for keeping you here Gaara. I bet you have a lot to do." Rubbing her eyes, she let out a nice little yawn.

"Can I ask you something?"

"S-sure Gaara-kun."

"How do you feel about the 4 of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Me. Sasuke. Kiba. And Naruto."

"W-well, I rather not talk about it, but I'll try at least. Sure Naruto can be annoying almost all the time, he keeps the tiny flame a lit with his extremely bright personality. Sasuke on the otherhand, is a bit more closed in. He's like the opposite of Naruto. To keep Naruto from burning everything, Sasuke occasionally douses the fire with a cool attitude. Kiba is certainly the rough type. But Akamaru is what brings out his inner soft side. But I find you the most hardest to figure out Gaara. You're not harsh, loud, or cool." Gaara cringed at hearing that. "But I think you're a bit of a mystery that takes some time to solve. Or you're just being misunderstood. In my opinion, I rather like a mystery than a completed mystery. It loses that certain _something_ that keeps you interested."

"Hinata..." A small smile from Gaara brightened Hinata's entire day. Hinata's reply was beaming until flowers were floating around her.

"You really have a pleasant face when you smile. I wished for this my entire life. And I can't believe this is actually happening." Drawing his head in until their noses were touching, he asked.

"What is it? Hinata?"

"A-a family." Blushing twice that day, Hinata wondered why everybody wanted to get close to her using their faces."When I was little, I usually get scolded a lot for being weak, but Mother always made Father go easy on me. Since Mother was always busy being the wife of the Main Family, I didn't have anybody to play with. So, I stayed in my room building a tiny house. I thought it would be big enough to sustain an entire family.

_"Mommy! I finally finished! Now, we can all live together. Without anyone leaving anyone out!"_

_"Mommy doesn't have time right no-. HINATA!" While she was howling in pain, Hinata ran to find help._

_"Father! Mommy is screaming right now! I don't know why or what to do!" Hisashi knew his daughter wasn't lying with her panicked expression. He quickly ran towards Mitsuki _**(A.N. I couldn't find the name for Hinata's mother. She is almost never mentioned in the series. The name is a good opposite towards Hinata.) **

_"MITSUKI!" Hisashi shouted while breaking the god-dammed door. What he found was a horrible sight. Her womb was torn open and lying there, bathed in the full moonlight in blood, was a crying girl. Tests showed that the girl was actually Hinata's sister, Hanabi. Later on a funeral was made for Mitsuki. Hisashi grew bitter over time trying to find the murderer of his precious wife, but ended finding nothing. His heart darkened. Taking his anger out towards Hinata because of her resemblence to his wife, he repeatedly lashed out on her. Hanabi grew to be a genius in the art of the Gentle Fist technique, but not as good as Neji was. She soon overtook Hinata and took the crown of being the heir to the Main Branch of the Hyuugas. _

_The tiny block building was left alone for all the world to see how worthless it was. It couldn't even hold a colony of ants. _

_"M-mommy... I-I've left you out. I promised I wouldn't leave anyone out... I-I'm sorry!" Bursting into a fit of crying, Hinata was left alone and forgotten in her room. Lifting her head, she saw on her window sill was a plant. It was shriveling up and on the verge of dying, but somehow it survived. Walking over, she saw that the plant was her mother's favorite flower. A lily. She could remember what her mother said._

_"A lily is like the sun Hinata. Beautiful and vibrant with it's beaming petals. This is what I first thought when you were born. On the otherhand, you've strayed towards lavender apparently. A sweet scent fills your senses when you inhale it. Gentle and wonderful. The complete different match of a lily, but otherwise, both of them fit you more than perfectly Hinata."_

_Smiling, she cried into the pot, giving an extension to it's short life line. Determined, Hinata continued what she started and that was making a bigger wood house. Panting, she saw that it was bigger than she had ever built._

_"T-this isn't e-enough..." Hinata said while blacking out._

Wiping away her tears, she let out a heartfelt smile.

"You guys made my number one wish true. You guys _are _my family."

* * *

**Yesh. I wanted Hinata to have a troubled childhood. I'm deeply sorry for what i just typed and posted down. This chapter was supposed to be about family, but somehow it turned out about Hinata's past.**


	11. Mysterious Boy

**Woooh! This is really my day! I just read 2 chapters of my favorite story Demon Dance. It took FOREVER for the author to update it, I thought that the story is going to be you know, one of those "Eh. I'll just ditch the story and I won't care about it." sort of things. Well its all right now! Cuz I'm offically excited again! And because the chapter reflects on how I'm feeling, I've decided to give you guys a sample of each of the sequels! Be grateful! Most authors won't even post ANYTHING! :3 Nah im just kidding. About the 'most authors won't even post anything' part. 0.0. Srry hadn't updated in awhile, been working on the other stories.**

**"Blah"-Talking**

**'Blah'-Thoughts **

* * *

"F-family?" Gaara repeated. Temari would come and visit him every once in awhile to check up on him. She's been wasting her time with Shikamaru and their dating business thing. Well Kankuro on the otherhand, is just always there. Being incredibly handsome and dating all the girls in Suna, Gaara couldn't believe that his stubborn, annoying brother wouldn't just hurry up and get married. Saying that being tied down to only one girl was like stripping him of his genital area. Family, he thought was supposed to be related in some way. But now that Hinata had declared he was family to her, Gaara was quite puzzled. The other thing that was troubling him was that how can somebody on the outside, look deeply into his life like that?

"Gaara-kun? What's wrong? Is it something I said?" Hinata asked. Being in his shell again, he didn't answer and plopped himself on the soft bed, thinking about how mysterious Hinata herself was. Truly not understanding the situation, Hinata crawled up in a ball and took a little nap before waking up again. She was havng a very nice dream about what delicious food was waiting for her.

"Hn. This place isn't so much of a dump seeing the inside of it." Huge grand halls of red carpet outlined with gold fringes, delicate lighting here and there, the distance breeze of flowers coming from all directions. The decor was absolutely for the rich. Everybody wondered how Hinata got them in there for free...

_"You know, being the daughter of the most richest clan in the lands, you wouldn't think I didn't have any connections do you?" _

The guys were roaming all over the place. Touching the closest thing near to them, breaking the closest thing near to them, having to pay for breaking the closest thing near to them with the closest thing next to them, their wallet. The maids were sighing to themselves and diligently cleaning up the mess the newcomers had already ruined. A male gentleman greeted them by taking their bags and showing them the headquarters of where they will be sleeping. Kiba and Naruto quickly ran to the plush single beds and rested their sore heels from traveling place to place in this gigantic mansion. Sasuke, being the most sensible, politely thanked the man and told him he could continue on his way. Once showered, Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

"Ever heard of clothing Sasuke?" Kiba teased.

"Ever heard of a breath mint Kiba?" Sasuke snapped back. Deciding that today was not the day to beat up Sasuke, the used-to-be-assassin-because-of-just-one-girl dozed off right there.

"Whoooo! Who would of thought that me, out of all the lazy bums in this world would end up in this insanely elegant school?" Naruto exclaimed. Feeling a bit wiped out too, Naruto was soon drooling on the hand-made silk pillows. Repeated knocks on the door indicated that somebody was there to meet them.

'Probably some guys who want to see the noobies are.' Surprisingly, there were only girls who blushed and squealed (highly pitched) upon seeing a half naked hotty.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said coldily.

"We were just here to welcome the new students." One of the girls with blonde hair replied.

"More like the new noobies." The goth girl boldly restated.

"Noobies you say? If I was such a noob, than why are you blushing so much when I get close to you? Hn. I never thought than an emo girl would be part of my fan base."

"W-what did you say? D-do you want to get a hair cut? Cuz that hideous gir-" Getting seriously annoyed by these two girls already, he slammed the door shut, right in their snobby little faces. When he turned around the whole room was trashed. A vein popping, Sasuke saw that this was following a same sequence as last time...

"Either you guys clean this up or I'll rip your mouths off." A death stare war was ignitated and of course, the man who knew how to destroe Sasuke walked up the stairs to see a huge portrait of a group of people. He noticed that this picture was unusual

"Akamaru, let's first check-out the cafeteria for some lunch! Man, I'm starving!" Naruto (who was strangely being quiet) held his bear in one arm while struggled to carry the rest of the luggage the guys have managed to stack on him.

"You know what? Screw this." Naruto muttered to himself rudely dropping the piece of crap he described as. Next thing you know, a large slap smacked across his face. "GEEZ? YOU BAST-" Slap! Another one to the forehead.

"During your stay here, I would like it if you refrain from speaking such a foul language, Uzumaki." Neji strictly said. "And welcome. To Hyuuga's Private School of Discipline."

* * *

**You kno what? My chapters are always ending with somebody talking. Ah, i guess that's my signature for stories. Srry it wasa little bit shorter than most of my other chapters. I thought the previews would make up for it. Well, enjoy! :3 **

A New Era: Kiba

"Hey, Hinata. Been awhile hasn't it?" I knew that deep husky voice from all those times he and that dog made her laugh. Hinata whipped my head up and saw those familar red triangles and handsome features. A red dusting rose across his face and she wondered why.

'Sh-she's still cute and adorable all these years...' Kiba dreamily thought of his Hinata. 'The light flushed face of hers, raven hair with natural midnight blue highlights sprawled all over her coat and scarf framing her face, delicious pink lips, innocent purple eyes, and that outfit? So kawaii...'

"K-Kiba-kun?"

"Looks like we need to catch up. Care for a walk?" Hinata nodded and he guided the frail girl through the maze. "Yo! Temari! I'm leaving with Hinata. We'll come back later!" Some unexplained noises came afterwards and Kiba cringed a little. Rushing both of them out of the store he let out a sigh and grinned at Hinata. Blinking unknowningly, Hinata thought what was so funny. A white flake drifted onto Hinata's fingers and she looked up to the sky. Soft snow was slowly desecending downward tickling her face. Suddenly, Kiba pulled out a black box and leaned in close to her ear.

"Will you marry me Hinata?"

* * *

A New Era: Sasuke

"Umm. Just one. This new guy requested you only for his whole stay. He even wanted to be in a specific room! What a weirdo... " Maki muttered. She gave Hinata the info on him and returned to the list of growing demands on her computer. While walking to room 1227, Hinata thought about why a new person would want her. He didn't even know her. Ignoring the thought, she quietly opened the door to see it was dark. Turning on a dim lamp, she was shocked to see a tall figure completely wrapped in bandages from head to toe. She checked her papers to notice that his body had been aflame for 12 min and 27 sec on purpose. On purpose? Who was this man? It listed no name for him so she cautiously sat down on the chair next to the bed. A choking sound alerted her that this man needed some kind of refreshing liquid. So she stood up and went to buy him water.

"A-ano, the machine r-ran out of w-water so I bought you some t-tomato juice. I hope it's o-okay..." A trembling hand reached out, but instead of grabbing the drink, it grabbed her wrist.

"Hi-Hinata..." A desperate, raspy voice called out to her. Her mothering instincts coming out, she gently lifted his head onto her lap and held the can to his lips.

"I-if it's okay with you, c-could you give out your n-name?" His eyes slowly opened and Hinata almost fell over when she saw it. They were just like Sasuke's, but it was now red with 3 outer dots around the pupil connected by a thin circle.

"K-Kai..." Hinata beamed a little when she heard his name. Kai was her favorite name. Sasuke was the only person she told it to.

"You're still the same, Hinata-hime..."

* * *

A New Era: Naruto

"NARUTO!" The super-hyper blond adult rushed in from two flight of stairs and pounded on the door.

"Geez, Hinata. Why are you so clutzy?" Naruto scratched the back of his head while the door flung open to reveal a distressed Hinata.

"N-Naruto! Please help me! I tried washing my clothes, but all of a sudden it started sprouting water and got everything wet! Naruto?" The blue eyes were traveling up and down Hinata's body taking in every detail. Lacy black boy-shorts, a matching bra, and a huge see-through shirt that hugged her curves perfectly. And don't forget to mention that he was also drooling.

"Naru-TO!" Taking one step, Hinata slipped on some water and landed on Naruto's chest. Feeling something squished on top of him, he looked down to see Hinata's cleavage. He instantly remembered how big they were. Realizing he was staring at her, Hinata quickly covered up and apologized.

"Gomen Naruto-kun. I had nothing else to wear."

"A-ah it's okay Hinata-chan! Let's go see the washing machine." Half an hour later, Naruto sighed in defeat and turned off the water. "Seems like I can't fix it. I'm sorry. You're gonna have to call a repair-m-MAN!" He was just a couple of feet away from his Hinata-chan's cute little butt. Not resisting, he ran over and embraced Hinata from behind.

"N-Naruto!"

"Is it okay if I have sex with you right now?" Naruto devilishly said.

* * *

A New Era: Gaara

_"Meet me here tomorrow Hinata. I wanna show you something special." _In the end, she didn't show up. Gaara stood there for 4 weeks straight, living only on rainwater and food brought from his sister.

"Where are you Hinata?" Gaara screamed into the clouds. Only a yard away, Hinata cried in pain.

"Forgive me. Sayonara. Gaara-kun."

* * *

**How do you guys like it? The naruto one needs work i suppose. And gaara's is just plain sad. I thought that these sentences already described everything. Srry for gaara's being too short.**


End file.
